


Green Light

by NicoleAnell



Category: Lost in Translation (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: I'm trying to organize a prison break. I'm looking for an accomplice. We have to first get out of this bar, then the hotel, then the city, and then the country.password: festivids2017Song: "Green Light" by Lorde (Piano Dreamers cover)





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleheaven70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/gifts).



[Green Light](https://vimeo.com/251234200) from [fv_anon](https://vimeo.com/user10052649) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
